


Amaryllis

by Lunapie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, More pairings and characters to be added, eunwoo is very pretty okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapie/pseuds/Lunapie
Summary: My try at a coffee and flower shop binu au!! Once again suggested by puppycat-eyes so go and give her lots of love thanks





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope that I'll write more than one chapter this time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after his encounter with Dongmin, he suddenly felt fully awake, filled with energy. What kind of powers did that man have? Or maybe it was the coffee."

The day had started like it always had. Bin woke up even before the sun had risen, showered and got dressed. He made his way down the street from his apartment to the small coffee shop. He breathed in the cold morning air and hummed on the song stuck in his head. Arriving at the coffee shop, he made sure everything was where it was supposed to be and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat outside the shop, slowly sipping his drink when he saw someone come out of the flower shop across the street. He turned the “closed” sign to “open” and turned around. As soon as his face became visible, Bin, as the smoothest person on earth, choked on his coffee.

He couldn't believe his eyes, but the man across the street could only be described as an angel. He had black hair and the prettiest face he'd ever seen. He wore a jean jacket with a light pink shirt underneath. Bin didn’t know it was possible to be that beautiful. He was pretty sure it was illegal too. It seems quite dangerous if someone’s looks can make you choke on your drink. 

Choking on his coffee had apparently gotten the stranger’s attention too, who now looked very worried from across the street. He ran over to Bin, a panicked look on his face. 

“Are you okay?” the very beautiful man asked him and he honestly couldn’t say he was, now seeing him up close. He had stunning eyes and very long eyelashes. His lips looked very soft too. He caught himself staring at them and quickly turned away.

“Yeah, I drank my coffee too quick,” he responded, letting out a nervous laugh. The other seemed relieved and gave back a smile that made Bin feel his face heat up. 

“The name’s Lee Dongmin, I own the flower shop across the street. It opens for the first time today!” Dongmin said proudly, with a smile that shone brighter than the morning sun. Well, not really, then Bin would've turned blind looking directly at it. But close enough.

“I’m Moon Bin, I own this place,” he pointed behind him. “But good luck with the first day, I remember how nervous I was when I opened for the first time.”

“Thanks! I've got to go now, but I hope we meet again. Good bye, Bin!” he exclaimed and walked back to his store. Bin really hoped they would meet again, too. And after his encounter with Dongmin, he suddenly felt fully awake, filled with energy. What kind of powers did that man have? Or maybe it was the coffee.

Walking back into the store, he found Minhyuk scrubbing tables, still half asleep. But Bin's sudden yelling was enough to wake him up. The sudden shock made him hit his arm on a chair and he cursed loudly.

“Dude!” he exclaimed loudly, ignoring the younger boy’s pain. “You know the flower shop across the street that just kind of mysteriously appeared? Well, I just met the owner and holy shit, he is so beautiful and nice and I’m pretty sure he’s an angel.”

“Bro,” Minhyuk interrupted. “I’m barely awake, can’t you at least wait until I’ve had coffee to rant about cute boys.”

“One coffee coming up.”

After five minutes of describing Dongmin’s beauty, they finally opened the shop. The morning went on as it always did, a whole lot of half asleep students and tired adults. Minhyuk taking orders and Bin making the different drinks. It might’ve been fairly repetitive, but he really liked his job. He enjoyed the coziness of the small shop accompanied by the smell of coffee. It was the place where he felt the most at home.

 

He still remembered the time before they opened the shop. Minhyuk and him had been friends for as long as they could remember. The idea to open a coffee shop together had come to Bin during one of their many nights spent playing video games. It had started out as just a fantasy, but as they came up with more and more details, they felt a stronger and stronger need to make it into reality. They took on multiple part time jobs and even danced in the subway, just to save up the money needed to fulfill their dream. And after three years of working hard, they could finally open the doors for the first time. 

When his lunch break came, he decided to go visit the flower shop. Perhaps he could get another chance to talk to Dongmin again, if he wasn’t too busy. He grabbed a sandwich and walked outside. The street was busy this time of the day, a lot of people were out for lunch. He carefully crossed the street and entered the flower shop.

He was immediately met with the scent of flowers, a strong contrast to the smell of coffee, the one he was usually surrounded by. The second thing he noticed was how pretty the shop was. It was like walking into a magical garden, flowers everywhere. Everywhere hung fairy lights in soft pastel colours. It didn’t feel like any other flower shop he’d ever been in, it felt way more surreal. He found Dongmin talking with some costumers by the cash registers. On the wall behind him hung a neon sign with the name of the store, “dream”. 

Once the customers left, he made his way over to Dongmin. When the he saw him, he waved and smiled at him.

“How’s the first day going?” Bin greeted and returned the smile. 

“It’s going great! I feared that I wouldn’t be able to handle all the costumers, since my coworker called in sick, but I’ve been fine.” he said whilst cleaning up at the cash register and brushing of some leaves from his clothes. “If you’re not in too much of a hurry, could you perhaps help me carry some bags of soil?”

“Yeah, sure.” he answered and Dongmin led him to outside the building where a few boxes stood. It was pretty hot outside, he decided to take off his jacket and threw it on the ground. He picked up the bags one by one and carried them inside. They were quite heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

“Thank you so much for your help!” Dongmin thanked and handed Bin his jacket. He once again hit him with that sunshine smile and made Bin wish he'd brought sunglasses.

“No problem! But my break’s almost over, so I've gotta go,” he said whilst putting his jacket back on. “See you arou-”

“Wait, one sec!” the other interrupted. He turned around and ran into the store, searching for something. He returned with a red and white flower in his hand. He went up to Bin and placed the flower behind his ear.

“Thank you for helping me,” he said, his soul cleansing smile beaming at Bin. “Good bye then, Bin!”

As Dongmin ran back into the store, Bin stood there for about a minute. He then realised what had happened. Someone who he was pretty sure was an angel had placed a flower behind his ear. He felt his face turn a million degrees.

When he returned to the coffee shop, he was immediately met by Minhyuk questioning the flower. He hissed “later” as a reply and went back to work. 

“Dude, are you okay? ‘Cuz it seems like you've fallen hard,” the younger noted after hearing the story. “Let me look at the flower real quick.”

“You might be right, but I have no chance on him! He might not even be into guys, with my luck.” Bin reluctantly handed over the flower. Minhyuk took out his phone and started typing. After clicking around for a minute, he seemed to have spotted what he'd searched for and let out a chuckle.

“Say what you want, but this amaryllis says something else.”


End file.
